An unexpected meeting A Team Crafted story
by Angel999FTW
Summary: A few friends take a trip to LA. Secrets are revealed and friends are made. Rated T for love...and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thanks for your contributions (OCs). The OCs needed is still open. You can still give me OC ideas. As the story progresses, i'll acknowledge the OC creator in the chapter the OC is in. So with that said... enjoy the story!

Thanks, StealthPhoenixia, and Spark Erica Rose. SP: Enjoy the story! ? SER: Enjoy! ?

Michelle's Pov. "Okay!" I excitedly say. Tomorrow my class and I are going to India to help the poor. As we pack our stuff, the teacher Robecca Hughes (my oc) passes out the tickets. We split into groups, me, my friends Dallas, Alex, Sarah, (IRL friends) Talia Shearrion, (SP's oc) and Jessie Rose. (SER's oc) (It's fifth grade and high schoolers.) Then some other classes. We all watch Team Crafted together. We all know Jess loves Skydoesminecraft. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our classes hurry to the airport. We all board our flight, but as we show the ticket collecter he...

Cliffie... Lol! You should've seen your face. ? It's my first story I would never do that. So... on with the story!

kicked my group off the flight. The ticket collector said, "Sorry this is the wrong flight. Your on flight 3 not 21." "What!" we all say. I look at Mrs. Hughes. She smirks. 'Why?' I think. We walk to flight 3 with no clue where we will fly to. After a few minutes, we finally make it to our flight. We board the ship and sit near each other. We then see some familiar faces, another group with my other (IRL) friends, David, Caleb, Michael, Ethan, Teagan Monte (another oc of mine sister of Parker), and Parker Monte. (another oc of mine, brother of Teagan) We all chat during the flight. A few more hours later, we arrive at our destination. We look around to not see, Mrs. Hughes or the others. Jess sees a sign saying, Welcome to Los Angeles, California. We all gasp. David says, "We're in LA." We look around. I spy a crowd of people. We venture to the crowd. Jess stops dead in her tracks. She stutters, "B-Big c-crowd." As the rest of us peek into the crowd, we see...

Real cliffie. Readers: ? Why!

I love to write stories, I might update in a few hours. So... yeah! Angel999FTW out. B' cool face bro


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back, thanks for the comments. SER you have to wait and see. ? Pikmaster5 thanks for the advice. ? Now on with the story!

Thanks, MrAvernus57. SER, SP, MA57, & P5: ENJOY! ?

Jess's Pov. MrAvernus57. (MA57 OC) He approached us as the crowd went away. He nicely greets, "Hi I'm Fabian Blackburn. You guys might be the group Robecca sent." We all nod are heads. He ushers us through the airport and to his car. We drove for a few hours, till we arrived at a huge house. We walk to the door. I knock on the door. We all wait for around a minute, then the door opens. The person greets, "Hey! You guys must be Robecca's choices. I'm Adam Dahlburg." I completely flip out inside. OMG it's Skydoesminecraft. Then, Adam ushers us inside. He leads us (including Fabian) to the living room. We sit there for a few minutes till more people enter the room. We see Ty (Deadlox), Jason (TrueMU), Ian (SSundee), Quentin (HuskyMUDKIPZ), Jerome, and Mitch (BaganCanadian). We introduce ourselves to each other. Then Mitch shockingly stares at Michelle. Then Michelle stares back. Why are they staring.

Jerome's Pov. I notice Mitch is staring at Michelle. I nudge him a little. He looks at me. He whispers, "What?" I say, "Biggums, you're staring." "Dood, my mom (Robecca, for you SER. ?) must've chose Michelle, and her friends." he says. "So..." I trail off. "Michelle's my...

Cliffie... Lol XD sorry but it's a real cliffie. I have allergies. ?. I hate allergies! ?. Angel999FTW out. B'


	3. Author's note

Author note!

Hey guys, Angel999FTW here. Thanks for all of your OCs... and can you tell me his/her minecraft skin to if does minecraft. And an another side note, sorry iAmThisOc but I already have someone paired with Sky... and your OC Sophia is way to young for Sky... and yes I know Sky's in an actual relationship, but it's a fanfic, so... YOLO! I regret nothing!

Angel999FTW out. B'


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back, so yeah... on with the story! :) SER, SP, MA57 & P5: ENJOY!

Mitch's Pov. ...sister." I say. "What!" Jerome says in a surprised way. I sharply say, "Shut up." Everyone flicks their heads to us. They all say, "What?" I say, "Nothing." I pull Jerome to my room. "My sister was sent away cause she has a rare illness **(illness she had during birth)** after her first birthday. Then she must've gotten adopted." I say. "Oh." Jerome say. Then we went downstairs.

Taila's Pov. After Mitch and Jerome come back downstairs, the door bell rings. Adam goes to the door. He says, "Who's this?" The person behind the door yells, "It's me Harvey **(Seto)**!" Ty goes to the door, "Dude, why are you here?" Harvey yells, "Open the door!" Ty opens the door, Harvey runs in. Ty looks out the door. He says, "OMG... fangirls." He closes the door. Harvey looks at me. I blush.

Thanks for your time! Love all my fans. P.S if you didn't please tell me what your OCs minecraft skin and which youtuber you want your OC to be with. ;) Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey doods, welcome back to my story. If you're wandering, Michelle has respiratory syncytial virus (RSV). I do not want to type it down so look it up. And I know its contagious, but in my story its not and no irl i don't have RSV. So yeah... on with the story. SER, SP, MA57, & P5: ENJOY :D

Harvey (Seto)'s Pov. That was one of my worst experiences in my life, being chased by crazy fangirls. That girl is cute. Aww I made her blush. "So what brings you to the LA house Seto?" Ty asks. "Well for one thing, to hide from fangirls. And two, I recently moved to LA **(if he already wasn't in LA)**." I answer. I turn to the new group of people in the house, "Hey guys, Harvey or Setosorcerer." **(I think they know. -_-)** The others introduce themselves. Taila is so cute. Her strawberry blonde hair cascades down her back. Her brown eyes shimmer in the light. Then Michelle excitedly says, "Hey let's do a Minecraft collab!" We all happily say, "Yeah!" The others got to their recording areas, while I setup my stuff. **(Apparently he brought his pc and recording stuff.)** We sign into Minecraft accounts. We setup the Skype call. We start the video.

Michelle's Pov. "Hey all ya angels and demons Angel999FTW here with Team FTW, **(Everyone excluding Fabian, Seto, and Team Crafted.)** with our special guests Team Crafted and MrAvernus57. Say hi guys. So what are we gonna do guys?" I say my intro.

Thanks for your time. Hey so what Minecraft minigame should they play. Comment or PM me your suggestions. Check out Team Crafted, Seto, and MrAvernus57 on YouTube. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	6. Author's note 2

Hey guys Angel999FTW here, so all I have is one question. Should I do two stories at once? And I would like some ideas for upcoming chapters for An unexpected meeting. PM only. So yeah, Angel999FTW out. B' 


	7. Author's note 3

Hey guys Angel999FTW here, if ya love this story, how 'bout you check out my other story, City of love my way... and I still need more ideas and MA57 did you get my PM. Angel999FTW out. B' 


	8. Chapter 5

Hey guys minor side note, if you gave me an OC via OCs needed can you please either PM or comment me on this story cause I can't view my other story. Team Crafted's founder Ty left... that's wierd, the colony is going down. (I had 4 major Social Studies tests about the 13 original colonies) A/N are in parentheses. So yeah... on with the story now!

Adam's Pov. (Skydoesminecraft). "We are playing the Hunger Games!" I say. "Noooooooo!" Michelle yells. "Hey guys Kermit here!" someone says. "Dakota since when did you get into the call?!" All of Team FTW started cracking up. "What's so funny?!" I questionly yell. "Lol, Michelle can mimic voices!" Taila says with laughs. (Fact: I can actually do that) "So let's play the Hunger Games on Sky's server." Jess says. "Okay." we all agree. (In the Hunger Games lobby) "Hey guys it's Tyler." Michelle excitedly says running to Munching Brotato. She starts punching Tyler. I put him in the call. "Ah stop punchi- hey guys." Tyler says. "OMG it's Tyler... where's Janet?" Michelle says. "Hi it's Auntie Janet." Tyler says. (To the games).

Michelle's Pov. "Screw you Skydoesbuttcrack!" I yell as Sky kills me. Everyone but me laughs. (I took away the second group refer to CH.1) Dallas yells, "#Skylox!" Ty yells, "Why!?" "Get Logdotzip!", I yell, "bring more Tylers!" (After the games). "Mitch you have got to be kidding me, I'm your...

Thanks for your time! I'm pretty sure you guys know what she/I said. We need more Tylers! Oh dear. Round 2 of the games in next chapter so yeah... what should I call you guys? Post your answers in the comments. I'll choose my fav! Angel999FTW out. B'


	9. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I know how to bold now... A/Ns in bold again. So on with the story!

Michelle's Pov. ... sister!" I surprisingly say. My character sprints to BajanCanadian and starts punching him. "Stop! Half a heart left!" Mitch yells. I punch him one more time. He dies. **(I'm one mean angel.)** "Michelle, what the poop!" **(I don't want to change the rating),** Mitch yells. Everyone starts laughing. "So round 2, hide and seek?", Sarah suggests. "Sure." we agree. **(During the game)** "I'm the seeker doods!", Mitch mischievously says. "I'ma gonna win!" I happily state. So I'm a flower pot, this is easy. **(A few minutes before the game ends)** "Michelle where are you?!" Alex yells. I'm the only hider left. "I'll never tell! Mwaahahaa!" I evily say. To get to me they would have to parkour. They all ran past me like five hundred times each. **(Meaning each person in the call ran past me like five hundred times)** 3 minutes till the game is over. I see Sky hit a beacon. 2 minutes till the game is over. I see deadlox and Seto hitting everything. 1 minute till the game is over. MrAvernus57 stares at my direction. 30 seconds till the game is over. I'm still alive. 4, 3, 2, 1, I won. (**Sorta rhymes)** "See I told you I would win." I proudly say. "What were you?" BaganCanadian asked. I happily say, "I was a flower pot on a ledge." "I saw you!", MrAvernus57 yells madly. "So what game is next?", Jess asks. "Oh the building game, by Sethbling!", I loudly yell. "Okay!", everyone agrees. **(I know it's a 7 player game but it's an update version I guess)**

Quentin's Pov. (HuskyMUDKIPZ) So, the building game... that's fun. So I just change the name of this paper. I type down... Skylox **(cause can)** "So you guys done." Sky whines. "Yep." we all answer. So we all get transported. The paper says, #Ty's foot. OMG who wrote this. **(Five boring minutes later)** "You guys done?" I ask as I hit a button. "Yes!" I hear. I get transported to another room with a build in it. It looks like a destroyed village. I type down... a destroyed village. I get transported again. The paper says... tacos. I build a taco. I get transported again. The paper says...

What does the paper say? You decide and any suggestions on what I should call you guys? Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	10. Chapter 7

I'm back... I can update on weekends now... well Hawaii time. So with that out of the way... and since I'm a random person, Michelle, Alex, Sarah, Dallas and Taila are 16. Jess is 19, and MrAvernus57 is 18, so yeah... LEZ GO!

Quentin's Pov. ... Pokemon. **(Another boring five minutes later)** I get transported into a small room. The paper says #Skylox. Close enough.

Sarah's Pov. My paper says Pokemon... it stayed the same. We all say the outro, "So that was a lot of fun minigames with Team Crafted, Setosorcerer, and MrAvernus57. See ya all later." We shut down the recording system and clean up. We all walk into the living room, where Seto is. Adam grabs his phone and dials a number. Then he says, "Both." **(A few hours later)** A car pulls up in the drive way. Then, the doorbell rings... Cliffhanger... Lol gotcha... on with the story! ... a pizza delivery guy stands in the door frame. He gives Adam two pizza boxes and receives the money. He turns and walks to his truck. Adam closes the door and yells, "Dinner!" We all hurry to the kitchen. We grab a plate and slices of pizza. One is cheese and the other is pepperoni. We eat while chatting about are video. I see Taila and Harvey sit next to each other and blush. Jess sits next to Adam and awkwardly smiles. Michelle has her head on Jerome's shoulder. **(Cute!)** When will I get my other?

That was today's chapter... sorry for not posting all week, I had a writer's block. And I will be excepting OC forms for my other story, City of love... my way. Here's the form

Name: (first and last) Age: (between 15-17) Minecraft Name: (needed) Appearance: (IRL & in game) Hobbies: Any other facts:

And I was reading the comments on pinkittwice54's story, I'm related to a youtuber, Cliffdiverwarriorcat ships me (Michelle) and Jerome. *high five to my fans* Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	11. Chapter 8

Do do doo! Hey guys Angel999FTW here. It's party time! Lez go!

Ian's Pov. It's nine days till Minecon. We all hurry to pack up our stuffs to bring to Orlando, Florida. **(It is 2013 in the story) (A long boring few hours later)** We all finish packing up. Now we just have to go to Orlando. **(Plane trip check. Hotel rooms check.)**

Adam yells, "Let's party!" We all go into the cars. We go to a karaoke place. Adam and I pay for the party and go inside. The walls are black with bright lights, floors are black and in one huge area is a disco floor.

Taila and Seto yell at the same time with anger, "Karaoke!"

"So perfect for each other.", Michelle says in a singing voice. Taila and Seto blush. I look down and see them holding hands. Michelle goes up to the DJ and tells him something. She grabs a mic and walks onto the stage. The music plays.

_Italics= Michelle_, standard with parentheses= others talking

_Hunger games I wanna win. I win it all day. I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming. You should've learnt how to play. Yes I win so I win it all. I wanna win all day. I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming. You should've seen my last Hunger Games!_ **(Music interlude)**

(Wow she's good. Mitch says, "I have a talented sister.")

_Decisions, one more diamond or and iron sword. I'm searching for a food far eat it or die health bar. Gold apple health regenerate, my rep begins to resonate. Your friends and mates might troll me. But in five kills, I'm the president. _

("She loves this song." Sarah tells.)

_I want your gear, I get it. And I get your friends. Fans see me in the lobby, I should start my own clan. Yo, they love to see team, but all I do is slay, in every Hunger Games. Man, you should've learnt to play. Ha!_** (Another music introlude)**

("So we're doing karaoke." Jerome says. "Let's do teams!" Jess suggests.)

_Hunger Games, I wanna win. I win it all. I wanna win all day. I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming. You should've learnt how to play. Yes I win it all. So I win it all. I wanna win all day. I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming. You should've seen my last Hunger Games! Hunger Games I wanna win it all. I wanna win all day. I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming. You should've learned how to play. _

After the song, everyone at the karaoke place applauded. Michelle thanked everyone. Then Jess walked up to the stage. She told the DJ the song and grabs a mic. The next song begins.

_Italics= Jess_, standard with parentheses= others talking

_Swing the axe on._

_When you get down in the mine. You gotta dig the dirt up. You gotta dig the dirt up. You gotta dig the dirt up. What we lookin' to find. Diamonds or bust. Diamonds or bust. Diamonds or bust. See the mobs in the mine. They watching us. They watching us. They watching us. Then I see them in a line. Now mine I must. Now mine I must. Now mine I must._

("She's good." Adam praises. "So we teaming and singing Minecraft parodies?" Jerome asks.)

_I'm gonna scream and shout, and mine it all out. And scream and shout, and mine it out. We saying, oh Steve, oh Steve, oh Steve oh. I saying, oh please, no please, no please no. I'm gonna scream and shout, and get my sword out. And scream and shout, and go all out. We saying, oh Steve go, Steve go, Steve go. You are so, so stupid if you think you can take us on._

("Can we get pizza?" Michelle asks. "We ate a few hours ago." Mitch says. "But I get hungry really fast." Michelle complains.)

_Oh yeah... Oh yeah... Oh yeah..._

_Swing the axe on._

_Gotta go, this whole place is outta control. At the bottom you just don't know. Which way is out, where do I go. No no hey, yo. See the light, now let's hit the door. Climb it up, and then climb some more. Flint it up, and then watch it blow, blow, blow. Let's go. Made it out, got it now. Now this what I'm talking 'bout. Pack it up, and back to the house, hou-hooouse. Let's go. Craft it up, and hold it up high. Here we go, them creepers gon' die. Cause everywhere that we go we swing the axe on._

_When you get into the woods. You gotta chop the logs up. You gotta chop the logs up. You gotta chop the logs up. Doin' good like Robin Hood. Plant them back up. Plant them back up. Plant them back up. You see them mobs in the woods. They headin' for us. They headin' for us. Everybody in the woods. Just wanna hug. Just wanna hug. Just wanna hug._

_I'm gonna scream and shout, and get my sword out. And scream and shout, and go all out. We saying, oh Steve, oh Steve, oh Steve oh. I saying, oh please, no please, no please no. I'm gonna scream and shout, and take them all out. And scream and shout, and wipe them all out. We saying, oh Steve, no Steve, no Steve no. You got no, no chance against my enchanted diamond sword._

("Pizza!" Michelle happily yells.)

_Oh yeah... Oh yeah... Oh yeah..._

_I re-spawn, respawn, respawn, respawn. When you blow me up to the Aether. I thought my hearts would last forever. But then you struck me down, now I'm a regretter. So maybe I re-spawn, respawn, respawn, respawn. And this time I'm gonna do better. I wish this sword would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever._

_I'm gonna scream and shout, and take them all out. And scream and shout, and wipe them out. We saying, oh Steve, oh Steve, oh Steve oh. I saying, oh too slow, too slow, too slow. I'm gonna scream and shout, and dance the night out. And scream and shout, and dance it out. I saying, oh let's go, let's go, let's go. I saying, oh let's go, let's go, let's go. I'm gonna scream and shout, and mine it all out. And scream and shout, and craft it out. I saying, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah oh._

_That's a nice, nice house there bro, shame it's time for it to go._

Everyone applauses. Jess bows.

This has to be the longest chapter yet. Thanks for your time. I'll be doing a little q&a at the beginning of each chapter. I'll choose my fav or most interesting question. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	12. Author's note 4

Hey guys Angel999FTW here. I forgot to mention. Adam will be the last singer so... what song should he do? Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	13. Chapter 9

I almost had a heart attack yesterday also known as Saturday. I post the chapter a few minutes ago, referring to yesterday and I go on the story a few minutes later I got comments. That freaked me out.

Now... onto the question... KohtaKiller asked: Do I use iPod, iPhone or computer? Well technically none. I use a Google Nexus tablet or my Samsung galaxy s3. Thanks KK. So guys send me your questions!

Now onto the story!

Dallas' Pov. As Jess makes her way off the stage, Adam goes up and tells the DJ the song and grabs the mic. The song begins.

_Italics= Adam_, standard with parentheses= others talking

_I came to dig, dig, dig, dig. I'll build a city oh so big, big, big, big. Just wait a sec gotta kill this pig, pig, pig, pig. Cook me some bacon. Take a swig, swig, swig, swig._

_yeah, yeah_

_There must be something I can craft. To ease the burden of this task_

_Yeah_

("Who knew he was gonna do TNT." Michelle says.)

I shoot my arrows in the air some times saying eh oh. Creepers KOed.

_Loot his remains and now his sulphur's mine. Saying ay-oh, not today no. And then i'll go to work under the birch tree and i'll make my self tones of TNT. And i'll use these blocks to build a big city. And i'll mine it all using TNT._

_I came to blow blow blow up. Every thing you'd ever know know know know. Expell you out of house and home home home home. Biome to biome you shall roam roam roam roam_

_yeah yeah_

_Cause i'm a creeper i will rob, all of your items, its my job, yeah. I shoot my arrows in the air some times saying eh oh. Creepers K.O. Teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's mine. Sayin' ay-oh, MLG pro._

And then i'll go back home where i'll smile with glee. Now that i can make tones of TNT. Cause _I rule my world, made in 3X3. i'm a blow some up, with my TNT. I'm gonna blow it all up every mountain, every vally. Ruler of the world, yeah all of the animals will fear me._

_Cause TNT is awesome and TNT is just really cool, its just really cool._

_I'm gonna shoot my arrows in the air, arrows in the air. Shoot your arrows in the air. I shoot my arrows in the air some times saying eh oh. Creepers KOed. Teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's mine. Saying' ay-oh, MLG pro. And then i'll go back home where i'll smile with glee. Now that i can make tones of TNT._

_Cause I rule my world, made in 3X3. i'm a blow some up, with my TNT._

Everyone applauses. Adam bows.

Michelle yells, "Encore!"

Then everyone chanted, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" Adam tells the DJ his next song, he says, "Practice for Minecon." The final song begins. **(Cause I'm to lazy to type the others singing. And yes I know they moved to the LA house later after Minecon)**

_Italics= Adam_. **(No one is talking)**

_First I open my eyes. Then I felt such a strange breeze. I had traveled to a world made of blocks. Totally unbeknownst to me._

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._

_There were animals all across the land. Villagers working hard, hand and hand. There were roses, mountains and a big blue sea. Even trees as far as the eye could see._

_How'd this happen? Why am I here? What's my purpose in this place? Who's that coming? What am I hearing? As the night approaches, I should go and hide. There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might. When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh. _**(Music introlude)**

_Enderman and Zombies, creepers who go hide. Either live or die, its up for me to decide._

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Mine, Mine, Minecraft. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._

The song ends. Everyone cheers. The best party ever.

Thanks for your time! So yeah... see all ya angels and demons later. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	14. Chapter 10

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here! With the next chapter.

Pikmaster5 I plan to go on a few more chapters.

Thanks the one, the only, youtube vloger, pinkittwice54!

So on with the chapter!

Quentin's Pov.

**(Skipping to the day of the trip to Orlando)** We all arrive at the hotel we're staying at. We walk into the lobby to see two familiar faces. They are both girls. The first girl has brown hair, and brown eyes. Wearing a pink hoodie and jean shorts. The second girl is a brunette with purple highlights near her left eye. She wore a turquoise blouse with a jean skirt. Brittany and Starly.

Starly sees us and yells, "Hi guys!" We all wave back and yell, "Hey!" We all run up to them, luggage in hand. Then we see Dakota.

"Sup guys." Dakota says. "Sup guys." Michelle mimics in her Kermit voice.

"So who are the new guys?" Brittany asks. "I'm Michelle, Mitch's sister. These are my friends, Dallas, Alex, Sarah, Taila, and Jess." Michelle happily says. **(Seto's not with them)**

"I'm Brittany, Adam's sister, this is Starly, Dakota's sister, and Dakota." Brittany says. Ian, Jerome, Mitch and I start making kissy noises, while Michelle, Dallas, Alex, Sarah, Taila and Jess stood there confused.** (This story might change into a fan-fanfic later -_-. I think the story is now during 2014 Minecon) (Time skip to tonight)**

Michelle's Pov.

Jerome and I have to share a bed. **(Romance much)** We stay up all night watching Thor 2. He pulls out his camera and films me. I turn my head, close my eyes and kiss his cheek. I lay down properly and fall to sleep. I feel Jerome kiss my forehead. Best night ever!

Thanks for your time. You can ship Merome= Michelle and Jerome. I might die of laughing cause I'm watching Jeff Dunham. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	15. Chapter 11

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter. Lez go! If your confused, the year is 2014 during the story.

Thanks, Pikmaster5!

**The first day of Minecon.**

Starly's Pov.

**(The next day)** Brittany, Ty and I went on a walk in a park. **(Again romance much)** Brittany left us alone to get ice cream. Ty and I **(hey rhymes)** sit on a fountain rim.

Ty says, "Star... so how was your trip?"

I say, "Good." I close my eyes and feel my head's direction change. Next thing I know, Ty kisses me on the lips.

Mitch's Pov.

Michelle and Jerome exit their bedroom holding hands.

I ask, "What happened?" with a raised eyebrow.

Michelle perks up, "Jerome's my boyfriend!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "What!?"

"I asked her out this morning." Jerome solemnly says. **(But not with a Beatles song.)**

"What's with the yelling?!" Ian questionly yells. "Michelle and Jerome are dating." I say with a hint of anger in my voice. Ian looks at those two and smirks. "Congratulations!", he says derpily. **(He has a derp skin.)**

**At Minecon**

No one's Pov.

The group of minetubers, searched the convention for a few hours, till they found a place to chill. Then two minecrafters walked up to them.

The girl said, "Hey, it's Team Crafted."

The boy says, "Hi I'm Stephen, this is my sister Cloe. We're big fans."

Adam says, "Hey, do you want us to sign something?" Stephen says, "No. We just wanna do a video with you guys." They all say yes. They exchange Skype names. Team Crafted and Team FTW walk back to their hotel.

Thanks for your time. Sorry for a sucky chapter, I have a really annoying headache. Last year remember Sky, Kermit, and their girlfriends went to Hawaii, I saw them. So yeah... send me your questions. If you don't understand the Beatles reference, check out pinkittwice54's story I'm related to a youtuber to understand. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	16. Author's note 5

So I forgot to ask should I do a sequel? Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	17. Chapter 12

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter! Lez go! I'm pretty sure Minecon is only two days long. Uh... sorry Pixels328 (**Sarah irl)**, it's my story! **(Insert maniacal laughter here)** Oh... and SPRING BREAK! Lol reference to Sky and deadlox EJM Tropical Vacation or something like that.

Last day of Minecon.

Jason's Pov.

We all walk to Minecon again. We sign autographs and such. We see Stephen and Cloe walking around. Sarah slips away with Stephen. Sarah likes Stephen doesn't she. We all chill at the signing booth for a few hours. **(A few hours later)**

We all go to a pizza parlor. Michelle and Jerome hold hands.

Michelle happily says, "Jerome and I are dating!"

Brittany says, "Aww congrats!" "Thanks!", Michelle says.

Back at the hotel rooms.

Michelle's Pov.

We all pack our things for Vidcon. After we pack, we decide to play hide and seek **(again)**. We make the call. Adam adds Stephen and Cloe too.

"Hey guys, what we gonna do?" Stephen asks. "We gonna do hide and seek." Brittany answers. We sign into Adam's server. "Oh, oh, let's add Bashur!" I yell. Ty calls Bash.

"Hi!" Bashur yells in his high pitched voice.

"Wanna do hide and seek?" Jerome asks. "Sure." He answers.

To the games

Some player named Opalshinesbrite **(hint to a later story)** is the seeker. I'm a dirt block.

"Hey Jerome, Michelle tell your fans the thing." Ian suggests. "What if we're not filming." I say in a bossy way. **(A way mean people will talk in)**

"What thing?" Cloe asks.

"Michelle and Jerome are dating." Starly states. "Aww so cute!" Cloe coos.

"No I died!" Dallas and Alex yell at the same time. We all laugh hysterically. "Aww poop I just died." I say. "Yeah seekers will probably win now!" Dallas happily yells. **(Reference to first hide and seek chapter)**

"No! No! Dallas STOP!" Dakota yells.

"Hey Sarah, we know your secret." Mitch slyly says. I raise my eyebrow. "What secret?" I ask.

"Sarah likes Stephen." Jason says. **(Sorry Pixels)**

Thanks for your time. So yeah... should I do a sequel, if this story gets 35 comments before March 27, I might do a super long chapter. I said might. Send me your questions, doesn't have to be related to the story. And should I make a story for a vacation i'll be taking on March 27th. And I get to ask you guys questions... how old do you think I am? Pinkittwice54, I know you know or might not remember, you know my age so you can't answer. Whoever wins gets a shout out. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	18. Author's note 6

Or another way to get a super long chapter is if we get 900 views. We got 877, so tell your friends, fans, and all ya youtubers, tell all ya YouTube fans. We just need 23 more views, remember before March 27. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	19. Author note 7

Hey guys another a/n. So should I do a sequel. A super long chapter is coming your way. Yay!

Question Time. So you guys can ask me anything relating or not to the story. And I get to ask you guys questions. How old do you think I am? Whoever guesses right, gets a shout out. Guest users give me something to call you. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	20. Chapter 13

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter.

I am soo bored, Pinkittwice54 got it right, I'm 11 and thanks for being honest... hopefully.

And this one story got, *checks views* 1,063 views, what!? Lez go!

And if you plan on going to Vidcon... sadly I'm not gonna go. It's at Anaheim Convention Center. June 26-28. This year 2014. True! Now to the story!

Stephen's Pov. We all pack our stuff for Vidcon. Yeah! I take a stroll with Sarah.

Sarah asks, "So why do you wanna walk?" I hold her hand and whisper in her ear, "I like you too." She blushes. When I looked in a different direction, she kissed my cheek.

Michelle's Pov. I grab my fully charged phone and turn it on. Jerome, Mitch, Ty, Starly and I are gonna walk around Orlando for a few hours, till we go to Anaheim. I enthusiastically say, "Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with my brother Mitch or BaganCanadian, boyfriend Jerome or ASFJerome, Ty or deadlox and Starly or Little frog girl. And we be... walking around Orlando."

"Hey everybody, what's going on. Jerome here-" Jerome says before I can cut him off. "So is everyone gonna say their intro now." I pout. **(Ish)**

"Uh... why not... Hey guys what's up, it's me deadlox." Ty yells at my phone.

**(This is what I came up with)** "Ribbit! Hey guys, lil' frog girl here!" Starly says enthusiastically.

"Hey doods what's going on. It's Mitch or BaganCanadian." Mitch excitedly states. "Well with all that down. I'm gonna vlog, if you didn't know. Um... Mitch were we gonna go?" I start. "We be goin' to Jamba Juice!" Mitch practically yells. Jerome calls a cab. We all chat to my viewers, during the ride. I grabbed Mitch's phone and signed into my **(fake and soon to be real) **Instagram account. I post: Hey guys, I'm doin' a q&a... so yeah question me! =D!

Five minutes later, I get about 50 questions from my fans. I start the vlog again. We all yell, "Hey guys, we're now at Jamba's!" I say, "So if you checked my Instagram post, I said I'm gonna do a q&a. And now I am. First question from... **(These are fake names, but some might be real. These are off the top of my head... so if it's real... shout out to you!)**

CODfangirl: have u eva played COD games? I say, "Heck yeah! But I play Black Ops 2 though." Mitch, Jerome and Ty look at me in an odd way.

Parsnips&Basil: who is awesomer: Mitch, Jerome, Ian or Jason? "Uh... that's a toughie... whatever... Mitch...Jerome...Ian...and...Jason!" I say slowly. I derpily stick my tongue out.

Kra_Kra_&_3_it: why do u dislike Hunger Games? "I suck at survival... and I love creative and building!" I bashly say.

Symphony123: is it true, u and Jerome r dating? "Yes, it is!" I say. I kiss Jerome's cheek.

"Now for the last question of the vlog." Pkmn_fan001: do u play Pokèmon? "Heck yeah! Before I played Minecraft, I would played Pokèmon... a lot!" I cheerfully say.

I basically yell my outro and end the vlog. We walk into the store and order our drinks. We sit away from tables filled with possible fans.

After we finished up our smoothies, we head back to the hotel. When we got there, everyone and our stuff were waiting in the lobby.

"What took you guys so long?" Brittany complained. "Just doin' a q&a vlog." I answered.

"Sure..." Ian says slowly.

"Hey where's Sarah and Stephen?" Cloe asks.** (They're all in the same hotel.)**

"We're here!" Sarah yells. We call a few cabs to the airport.

Jason's Pov. As the cab Brittany, Michelle, Jerome, Starly, Ty and I took approaches the airport, my phone starts to ring. I answer the phone and say, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Jason, it's Adam, where are you guys?" Adam asks. "Just entering the airport." I answer. "Kay." he says. As we pull up to the drop off, we see the others. We pay the fee and get out of the cab. We all hurried to the long line to get our tags and such. **(I know nothing about airports and etc.)** We all hurry to our flight to Anaheim.

**On the plane.**

Brittany's Pov. I sit between Jason and Ian.

"Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with my first episode of... Pokèmon Fire Red." I hear Michelle happily say. I hear Sarah giggle. "... with Pixels328." Michelle says as she rolls her eyes.

"And Alex123" Alex adds in. "Come on!" Michelle angrily yells.

Michelle's Pov. **(Again.) I** turn on my blue gameboy advance. I wait as the game loads, showing my fans the clip at the beginning of the game. I say my intro. Then Sarah and Alex interuppts me. I press on the empty file. The game finally begins.

As Professor Oak asks me questions, I answer with: girl, I type in Michell due to the lack of eight spaces, and I type in Mitch because siblings consider themselves as rivals.

"Lol, your rival's name is Mitch." Jerome says while laughing. "What, I'll kick his butt in battles." I confidently say. As I get to the part where I actually play, I go to the PC and get my potion.

I finally get to choose my Pokèmon and as usual I chose Charmander. **(What whenever I play, I choose the fire starter.)** I quickly and easily beat my rival or Mitch with my Charmander and pro skills. I go quickly out into the wild and catch a two Rattatas.

After the battle, I save my game. After that, I end the video. I say my usual outro and turn off the recording. I pull out my old pink DS and pop in my Pokèmon Emerald. I plug in the wireless adapter to my gameboy. I trade my level 3 Rattata for my level 6 Eevee. I select my level 5 Rattata for my level 8 Growlithe.

**A few...erm...a lot of hours later.**

Taila's Pov. **(Thought I forgot about her.)** We finally get off the long flight. Jess **(thought I forgot about her too.),** Dallas** (you should know by now. =P),** Quentin, Fabian **(do I have to go over it again.),** and I walk around to find where we have to go. We finally find the map of the airport. I text the others a picture of it and send it to them.

**A few minutes later.**

Taila's Pov. **(Still.)** The others arrive at the map. We make our way to the door. We call a few cabs. **(Again.)** The drivers take us to our hotel.

**At the hotel.**

Still Taila's Pov. As we entered the huge doors, I see a guy sitting in a chair alone. I quickly recognize him as Harvey **(Seto).** We all walk up to him and say hello.

Harvey looks up at us and says, "Oh, hey guys." Adam, Dakota, Fabian and Stephen goes up to the concierge for our check in. Harvey tells us his room is 523. Adam, Dakota, Fabian and Stephen come back and tells us our room numbers. Adam, Brittany, Jason, Jess, and Dallas are in room 524. Dakota, Starly, Ty, Quentin and Ian are in room 521. Fabian, Michelle, Mitch, Alex, and Jerome are in room 522. Stephen, Sarah, Cloe and I are in room 525. "Uh... maybe Michelle should be with Sarah. Michelle's basically the only girl in that room." I insist.

"But what about you?" Michelle asks. "I'll bunk with Harvey." I say. I see out of the corner of my eye Harvey blush.

"Okay seems good to me." Adam agrees.

"Meet back here at about 7'o clock." Mitch suggests. **(It's about 6:30.)** We all agree.

**At Harvey and Taila's room.**

Harvey's Pov. I usher Taila to my room. We are all on the fifth floor. We head down the hall, till we found room 523. When we found our room, we quickly swipe the key into the lock. We enter the room for the first time. One king size bed in the middle of the room. A huge flat screen TV. Two medium size desks. A terrace with a pool view. A small kitchenette and two bathrooms. We quickly unpack our stuff and get ready to meet the others at 7. It's now 6:49.

Adam's Pov. Brittany, Jason, Jess, Dallas and I walk to our room. **(All the rooms are the same, but this and the other rooms have 4-5 beds and 3-4 bathrooms.)** We put are stuff on a bed and get ready.

Dakota's Pov. The group I'm in goes to room 521. We unpack some stuff and get ready.

**(You guys should get it by now.) Magical time skip...go!**

Mitch's Pov. We all meet in the lobby at around 7ish.

"Let's go eat, Biggums." Jerome insists. Everyone agrees. We all walk to the nearest restaurant, that turns out to be a sushi restaurant. **(I love sushi!)** We order sushi and some fried calamari for Adam. **(Squids and vile creatures. Interesting.)** After we finish, we head back to the hotel. Tomorrow will be the first day of Vidcon.

**The first day of Vidcon.**

Michelle's Pov. We all eat a quick, but healthy breakfast. At around 12'o clock PM, we arrive at the Anaheim Convention Center. As we enter the facility, I see one of my fav YouTubers, Shane Dawson. I bring out my silver with gold writing notebook. I also bring out my turquoise ink sharpie. I walk up to him and I introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Shane Dawson." Shane says to me. "Uh... can you sign this please?" I ask him as I give him the notebook and sharpie. He takes the sharpie and signs his name on the first page. He also writes down his phone number. "You should be in one of my skits. Call me if you wanna." He says. I thank him and give him my phone number. After that we part ways, and I walk around looking for the others or more of my fav YouTubers.

Brittany's Pov. As we arrive at the booth we're supposed to be at, I get a text from Michelle.

Michelle: were r u? I found Pewdiepie! I text her back: where? And we're at the booth. She texts me back: k! I'm by the Pewdie's booth! Gonna get his autograph!

After I'm done texting Michelle, I ask Adam if I can walk around. He says yes. I walk till I bump into someone. I look up to see Pewdiepie. I ask him for an autograph. He signs a slip of paper I stole from the others' booth. After he finished signing, I bump into Michelle.

"So you got Felix's autograph." she says, "I got his phone number too." I stare at her in awe. She got his phone number! We walk around together to find Smosh's Ian and Anthony. We get their autograph and Michelle gets their phone numbers too.

**A few hours later.**

No one's Pov. Brittany and Michelle walk over to the others' booth with many signatures filing their papers. Michelle is adding all of the numbers into her contacts. The first day of Vidcon is slowly coming to a close.

Michelle/me: So is this chapter.

Brittany: But don't worry, we'll be back in a few...days.

Michelle/me: Oh and go check out my friends, Brittany/pinkittwice54 and TheCupcakeCanadian, who's not in this story sadly. And everyone else. And today's question from me is: Who wants Brittany to update already?

Brittany: Hey!

Michelle/me: Okay the question is: What is the circumference of the sun? Okay in all seriousness. The question is: Who's relationship should I work with in the next chapter, AdamXJess, TailaXHarvey, StarlyXTy** (with permission from Brittany), S**arahXStephen, or MichelleXJerome? Angel999FTW out.** B'**


	21. Chapter 14

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with another chapter! Sorry the last chapter took so long, I was typing a really long chapter and procrastinating. So yeah with that out of the way... Lez go!

So today's question is from my friend, Brittany or Pinkittwice54. She asked: Why did everyone give you their numbers? My answer is...for most of the questions my mom asks me is...CAUSE CAN! Now with that said... Lez go!

**The next day of Vidcon.**

Jess's Pov.

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I look into the kitchen and see Adam cooking. He hums New World as he cooked. As he plated the bacon, he moved the egg carton closer to him. Adam turns at a sudden noise and sees me step off the bed. "Good mornin', Jess" Adam nicely says. "Mornin' " I say.

Michelle's Pov.

At like 6 in the morning, I text Brittany.

Me: come to my room. Brittany: why? Me: we gonna collab with Pewds in a gmod! Brittany: im coming!

A few minutes later after the conversation, a knock is heard through out the room. I open the door to see a panting Brittany. I chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?!" she says in a mad tone. "Nutin' " I slyly say. "Sure." she says as she rolls her eyes. We hurry to my little filming setup. I login to Garry's Mod and help Brittany set up her's. She brought her laptop. We both login into Skype, I text Felix.

Me: hey Pewds. It's Michelle, u on Skype? Felix: hi...yes! I see he's online. Brittany and I click into his call. "Hey Pewds we're here!" I yell.

"Hey, do you mind if I let Ken film with us?" Felix asks. "Nope, the more the...randomer?" I say in a confused tone. We go on to the Prop Hunt server. I'm a prop. I see an orange. My character turns into an orange and hides in an impossible to find place. I technically glitched my game. I sprint into the kitchen and grab five bags of chips.

"Michelle were are you?" Ken asks. "I'ma not-a tellin' " I say in a bad Italian accent. 5...4...3...2...1. I win. "Cheater!" Britt yells. "I just got pro skills!" I gloat. "Whateva." Pewds says. "Hey you guys gonna go to Vidcon?" Brittany asks. "Yes." Felix says. Ken replies, "Yup."

**A few rounds later. Still Michelle's Pov**

I win.

**To Vidcon. Still Michelle's Pov**

Since Brittany and I played with Pewds the number one most subscribed gaming YouTuber, we both got really high subscriber ratings getting us our own signing booths. All our fans came. We signed for like about 5 hours. We vlogged a little. Met some YouTubers. Can't wait for tomorrow...the last day of Vidcon...till Pax!

Me: Thanks for your time!

Brittany: See ya later! Me: So today's question is which outro do you like: dis one, *eats sugar* BYE! or dis one, Angel999FTW out. **B'** Tell me in the reviews!


	22. Chapter 15

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with another chapter! Answer to my question: you guys like my first outro, Angel999FTW out. **B'**...ask me questions...answer my questions...so yeah. LEZ GO!

Adam's Pov

Today is the day I tell Jess I love her. Then Brittany waltzes into the living.

"Hi bro!" she merrily says. "Sup Britt." I say. Then she walks into the room...Jessie. Her ginger hair glistens in the room's light. Her silver necklace with a butterfly around her neck. "I'll leave," Brittany mischievously says, "you two." I raise my eyebrow. 'What's she planning?' I think. "Um...Jess...uh...do you...wanna be my...girlfriend?" I ask.

"Uh...sure!" She pipes up. I lean my head into her's. She does the same. Then we kiss.

**Time skip!**

Fabian's Pov

Alex and Jerome were pranking Mitch in his sleep with me filming.

"Dis is gonna be gooood!" Jerome yells loudly but not too loud to wake Mitch up. Alex played around with the alarm clock so it goes off at 12:30. Right now it's 12:29. 3...2...1... the alarm goes off. Mitch wakes up. With a face covered in fruit punch.

"Alex! Jerome! I'm coming for you!" Mitch yells at his loudest.

"Ahahahahhaha!" Alex and Jerome scream in sync.

**Another time skip!**

Michelle's Pov

I was reading my book, "The lost hero", by Rick Riordan. Then I hear a scream. Alex and Jerome's scream mixed together. I sprint to their room to find it unlocked. I open the door to see a...fruit punch covered Mitch? A scared Alex and Jerome trapped in a corner. And a filming Fabian. "What's with all the noise!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, poop," Alex scaredly says, "she's mad now!"

"Run!" Jerome yells. They both make a run for it with two siblings chasing after them.

"Get back here!" Mitch angrily yells.

Thanks for your time. That's what happened before the last day of Vidcon! The Hughes siblings will get their revenge in the next chapter...so stay tuned. Today' s question is which Minecraft parody is your fav? Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	23. Chapter 16

I'm to lazy to bold...for me it's 11:19 pm...so tired...author's notes are in parentheses.

* * *

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with the next chapter!

The answer to my question is: probably Never Let You Go or Hunger Games song. So yeah...LEZ GO!

**The same exact day.**

Harvey's Pov

Today is the day I tell Taila I love her. (Getting the romance over with.) I edit the last episode of my Minecraft series with Kyle. (Kkcomics.) Then Taila walks into the room with two cups of coffee.

"So here's your coffee." she says. I take a cup out of her hand and whisper to her, "Do you wanna...be my...girlfriend?" "Uh," she says while blushing, "yes." We kiss.

Michelle's Pov

Mitch and I sit on my bed in my room. We plan a way to get back at Alex and Jerome.

"So you just do that. And i'll do this." Mitch tells me. "M'kay, got it." I say not even caring. I call Jerome and Alex to tell them to go to the lobby. Mitch and I walk down to the lobby too. We sit near the elevators. The elevator dings and out comes Alex and Jerome. They see us and sit next to us. I grab Jerome's arm and (not literally) drags him out side. I slip him a note saying: Mitch and I are doing a video after Vidcon. Film with us. And download this mod. I walk back inside.

Jerome's Pov

What was that all about? Michelle couldn't of just tell me. We all go back to our rooms. For some reason Mitch went into Michelle's room. Alex and I download the mod.

At Vidcon.

Starly's Pov

Michelle, Brittany and I walk around the convention one last time. We decide to vlog.

"Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with..." Michelle says trailing off for Brittany and I to introduce ourselves. "Starly!" I yell getting weird looks from people.

"Brittany." Brittany modestly inquires. "Britt why are you so...down?" I concernly ask. "I just feel like I'm missing something." she honestly replies. "She's probably missing her...Jason." Michelle says with a smirk. Brittany blushes. "Oh...the feels. And detective skills!" Michelle merrily chimes. "So romantic." I coo. "Well it's not like you and Ty have been goin' out." remarked Brittany. Then footsteps approached us from behind.

"What's with all the bickering?" someone asked. We turned around to see Jason. "Hey Jason we were just 'bout you." Michelle inquires. "You were?" Jason says raising his eyebrow. "We'll be over here." I say while pulling Michelle to a random booth. We peek over at the two. So cute together.

Thanks for your time! So yeah today's question is if you could meet any famous YouTuber, who would you meet? Angel999FTW out. B'

* * *

Me: Welcome to my new segment also my truth or dare! Yeah! And I'm here with GoldenOwl37 and the dare submitter BlazetheDragonite! Say hi.

Golden and Blaze: Hi!

Me: So let's get to the dares!

Mitch-MAKE MEROME TRUE! KISS JEROME!

Jerome-Burn Betty... -insane laugh-

Adam-take a super long and hard parkour map

Ty-be trapped in a cage full of squids

Jason-hurt Jeffery and Dillion

Quentin-put on headphones listening to peoples' voices call you a fish

Ian-be derpy and watch someone burn your cake

Seto-none (you're my favorite youtuber) -hands cookie-

Kyle-allow Seto to constantly hit you

Dante-listen to terrible music for an hour

*everyone who has a dare does it*

Me: To the reactions!

Mitch and Jerome: Ugh!

Jerome: *crys*

Adam: I gave up after the first 5 parts! I lazy!

Me: Aren't we all!

Everyone: True dat!

Ty: Eww! It was all slimy in there.

Me: *pinches nose* Eww!

Jason: I-I couldn't do it. *looks down*

Quentin: *is breaking headphones*

Me: Don't break them! They're an early Easter present I got!

Ian: *gets on knees* WHY!

Seto: Thanks for the cookie!

Kyle: It didn't hurt.

Seto: *throws potions of harming at Kyle*

Kyle: Ow! Stop!

Dante: So you basically want me to listen to my sis play a guitar...fine!

Me: You take that back!

Dante: Never!

Me: *plays guitar*

Dante: Make it stop!

Me, Golden, Blaze and everyone else: Bye!

Me: Check out my story Minecraft truth or dare for more info. Bye!


	24. Chapter 17

Mitch: Hey doods, Mitch or BajanCanadian, here with a-

Michelle: What are you doing?

Mitch: The intro...obviously!

Michelle: That's my thing! *hits Mitch with a stick* Now to the real intro!

* * *

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with another chapter!

So my answer to last chapters question is all of Team Crafted and Team Crafted 2.0! They're real! Look it up.

Um...swearing in this chapter.

Lez go!

Jerome's Pov

Alex and I joined onto Mitch's and Michelle's server. I did my intro. "Hey everybody, what's going on. Jerome here with Alex123, Angel999FTW, and Mit- ah!" A screamer appeared on my screen.

"What happ- ah!" Alex yelled. I heard laughing from Michelle and Mitch's end. "What the f***!" I yelled.**(Rated T.)**

"Sweet, sweet revenge." Michelle mischievously says.

"Ahh!" Mitch yells. "Oops sorry." Michelle appolgizes. What are they doing? "So today we are gonna play- ah!" I say as another screamer appears.

"What the heck is- ah!" Alex yells.

"Thanks for watching this was scare the s*** out of Alex and Jerome! Hoped you enjoyed! If you want us to do that again, let's get 10 hund- no 100 hundred likes! So yeah...Angel999FTW out!" Michelle insanely says her outro.

"Y-you did this!" Alex yells madly. "Maybe." Michelle slyly says.

"So yeah...bye!" Mitch yells to his viewers. "I hate you guys!" I madly yell. "Revenge!" Michelle insanely yells.

* * *

Thanks for your time! And sorry for the long wait and short chapter.

But today, tonight, I have a shout out! Today's shout out goes to a not-so-famous YouTuber... Amy The Gamer! So yeah...we met on the hivemc server. Playing hide 'n' seek. Go check her out and wait till the very end of the vid, there's a little surprise! If you have a YouTube account go subscribe to her! Tell her Angel999FTW_2002 sent you.

No question today!

So yeah with that said, Angel999FTW out. B'

* * *

Me: Welcome to my truth or dare segment! I'm joined by GoldenOwl37!

Golden: Hey all my owls!

Me: So here are today's questions and dares!

Minecraft fan: I dare sky to hug a squid

PIGGYWRITER: I have a dare for sky he has to say on twitter or in a video he hates butter or he has to say he loves squids.

Guineapig126: I really like this idea! And, I have a truth question for Quentin. What would he do if he saw a shiny Mudkip?

Me, Golden and the submitters: To the reactions!

Sky: I actually did it! Happy! *gets in shower and scrubs really hard* Ow. Ow. Ow. It was nasty!

Sky (again): I did it. *goes back onto phone and types: It was a dare*

Quentin: I would give it a home.

Ty: But it's a fish like you.

Quentin: *breaths deeply*

All of us: Bye!

To lazy to type our outros

Yes these are from GoldenOwl37's story, but it is a collab...so yeah. Bye!


	25. Author's note 8

So yeah the story is slowly coming to a close...but since the group has yet went to Pax. Im letting you guys to submit some YouTubers! You guys can choose from...

1. DanTheDiamondMinecart (DanTDM)

2. Antvenom

3. NoochM

4. AmyTheGamer (my friend)

5. Or a YouTuber you suggest

Angel999FTW out.** B'**

You can vote via PM or Review!


	26. Author's note 9

Me: Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with my good friend GoldenOwl37! Say hi.

GoldenOwl37: Hi!

Me: Today we will be telling you guys something cool!

Golden: Yeah! You guys the readers can ask questions and/or dares to me, Angel or our contestants...Angel introduce our contestants!

Me: So we have...Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Ty, Jason, Quentin, Ian, Seto, Kyle (Kkomics), Martin (Bodil40) and my NOT identical twin brother Dante!

Golden: So yeah send us your questions and dares! You can also send us people to add!

Me: Angel999FTW out. **B'**

Golden: Anyway Owls, I'm GoldenOwl37 and I will see ya guys laterz! BYEEEEEE!

Me: And I'll be deleting the other t&d story... and can someone please tell me how to make a forum! Uh... I don't know how. Bye!


	27. Chapter 18

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with another chapter! So on with the...what I'm forgetting something?

Oh yeah, PM me if you would like to be in my group of friends called...drum roll please... the FTW (for the win) Crew! Being in the FTW Crew gets you heads up on future stories by yours truly... Angel999FTW!

Wit dat said...LEZ GO!

* * *

Brittany's Pov

Michelle, Starly, Taila, Sarah, Jess, Cloe, and I walk around Anaheim for a few short hours. Michelle decides to vlog.

"Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with Pinkittwice54, Little frog girl, Pixels328, The art gal, Spark VS Minecraft, and Cloe from TheWarzoneNetwork! And we are walking around Anaheim! We're we goin'... Brittany!" Michelle yells. "We're going to... Starbucks!" I enthusiastically replied. We all walk to Starbucks, because it was really close to the hotel.

**At Starbucks**

Michelle's Pov

We all walk into the store. I put on my black Minecraft hoodie with a hole and a creeper design. Sarah and I ask the others what they want. We go to the cashier. He (its a male.) has blonde hair with gold highlights, pale skin, gray eyes, and a smug smile.

He stares at me then asks us, "What'd you like?"

"Three mocha cappuccinos and three hot chocolates." Sarah replies. The cashier makes the beverages. When he's done, he gives me a flirtatious look. I look back at him in a confused way.

"Here's your three mocha cappuccinos and three hot chocolates." he nicely says while gesturing to the drinks on the counter. "Thanks." I quickly replie.

He gives me the check. At the bottom it read: **Dexen 123-4567 call me! H**e wants me to date him?! I mentally puke after saying okay hiding the rejection.

* * *

Thanks for your time! Is it odd for an 11 year old girl to know a lot about romance than she should?! Uh so yeah... question time!

What is your favorite element? Examples: fire, water, earth, etc.

Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	28. Author's note 10

I totally forgot to tell the OCs appearance. I'm such an idiot!

* * *

Michelle=hair-black, eyes-dark brown, skin-tan,  
lips-light pink

Sarah= sorry can't tell!

Alex= sorry can't tell!

Dallas= sorry can't tell!

Taila= hair- strawberry blonde, eyes- light brown, skin-tannish

Jessie= hair- ginger... Spark that's all u told meh! Besides clothes!

Stephen= hair-unknown, eyes- green, skin- pale, age- 17

Cloe= hair- shoulder length blonde, eyes- black, skin- pale, age- 14 (sorry had to change her age to make it easier for me to write.)

Fabian= hair- black, eyes- brown

* * *

Here is the physical description!


	29. Chapter 19

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter! Whoop whoop whoop! Yes I watch Stampylonghead!

So the answer to my question last time is... its pretty dang obvious... FIRE baby! In Pokèmon physics, i'll literally destroy water types with fire! Screw types advantages and disadvantages!

LEZ GO!

* * *

Stephen's Vlog... I mean Pov

Ty, Alex and I walk around Anaheim for a few hours to pass the time. I then see a familiar face, YoshitoMario.** (I honestly don't know what he looks like irl.)**

"Hey Hugh." I greet.

He turns to me and says, "Sup, Steph." "Hey Hugh you wanna hang with us?" I ask. "Sure." he answers.

**Le famous time skip. And on the airplane to Pax.**

Michelle's Pov **(I like writing my Pov!)**

I turn on my awesome black 3Ds and check the Street Pass app. It shows that a new friend is there. I click on it and see a guy named Ty walk up to my character.

The screen shows Ty likes to play Pokèmon Y.

I peek over at Ty in the seat in front of me to see my character on his Street Pass screen.

I then exit out of Street Pass and into Pokèmon Y. On my Passerby screen it shows him again. I click on his head. **(on my screen.)** I click on the add to friends list. I also click on the battle icon and choose to battle him.

Ty gladly accepts the challenge. I choose my whole team, consisting of my Sylveon, Charizard, Delphox, Talonflame, Azumarill, and Yveltal. He chooses, **(I totally made up his team.) G**reninja, Talonflame, Drapion, Venusaur, Yveltal, and Floatzel. Then the battle begins!

* * *

I did not say this was a long chapter. Angel999FTW out. **B' **Did anyone get the reference?


End file.
